A headlamp for vehicles is known from WO 2012/034936 A1, having a projection module for generating a low beam and high beam light distribution. A reflector is assigned to a first light source, which focuses the light toward an edge of an aperture. The aperture, or aperture edge, respectively, is disposed in a focal plane of a lens, such that the aperture edge is imaged to form a light/dark border. In addition, a second light source is provided, as well as a further reflector, serving as an optics unit, which emits a second light bundle toward the lens. The aperture is formed by a flat aperture surface, which is applied to a transparent supporting body. Because the supporting body is transparent, the second light bundle can be conducted toward the lens, such that by superimposing the supplementary light distribution formed in this manner with the low beam light distribution formed by the first light bundle, a high beam light distribution can be obtained. The disadvantage with the known head lamp is that the complexity of the light guidance is relatively high. In particular, the known assembly requires a relatively great deal of space.